There are a known compiler and the like that each generate, by referencing a source program including a loop, a new program to be shared and executed by a plurality of processors to execute predetermined processing to be realized by the loop (e.g. Patent Literature 1).
Here, the loop is for executing a block composed of one or more statements N (N≧2) times.
According to the technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1, it is possible to generate a new program configured to, for example, divide the loop for executing the block N times into two partial loops that are each for executing the block N/2 times and are to be independently executed in parallel by two processors. Therefore, with the technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the loop for executing the block N times is executed at high speed.